Another Bunch of Freaks
by Envy and Fury
Summary: The Flock literally run into the Marauders. Is this the beginning of a new friendship, or a new enemy-ship? Marauders Era. Some profanity.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm baaaaaaack! With a new story! I liked this idea for a long time, you know. It seemed just too coincidental for me that the Flock randomly got their Hogwarts letters, so here's a new crossover, hopefully with a more realistic meeting point for the Harry Potter characters and the Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

**Prologue: Arguments**

It all started with an argument. As usual. What happened was that we were all flying along, happy as you please, and then the big evil cloud of arguments came along and smashed us into bits.

Well, no, not really.

What _really_ happened was that Angel decided that she was old enough to go off by herself, without telling anyone where she was going, or that she was going at all, and ended up in trouble. Not big trouble, as in captured-by-evil-agents-from-the-School trouble, but trouble, as in oh-holy-crap-I'm-lost trouble. We tracked her down pretty easily though, so she was only lost for a few hours.

And then there was The Argument, which is probably not so important as to require capital letters, but oh well.

-o-o-o-o-

'Angel, why did you just fly off without telling anyone that you were leaving?' I demanded.

'You and Fang and Iggy do it all the time. I'm nearly as old as you!' Angel replied heatedly.

'You're six!' I exclaimed.

'I'm _seven_, Max.' she hissed in a cold voice that made me shiver.

'Still, even if you are seven, you're only half my age! Half Fang's age! Half Iggy's age!'

'I'm old enough to take care of myself! Thank you for finding me, but it really wasn't necessary. So sorry to have wasted your time.' With that, she flung herself into the air, and flapped away.

'Angel!' I called, more out of frustration than to get to come back. I gestured for the rest of my flock to follow her, and leapt into the air, about nine metres behind her.

And that's how we ended up in a little town in Scotland.

Actually, to tell the truth, we were fairly close to this town already, maybe fifty, sixty metres away?

-o-o-o-o-

'Come back, Angel! I'm sorry, okay?!' I shouted. 'Just turn the fucking hell around!'

We were getting closer to some of the small buildings. I assumed it was a shopping village, or something like that. Luckily, there weren't many people around to see six mutants shouting at each other.

'Oh, whatever, Max!' Angel screamed at me, 'And when I come back, you'll just be all patronising again, won't you?!'

I didn't reply. I had to concentrate. If I flew as fast as I could, I might just catch her before she reached the buildings.

'Angel!' Nudge cried, 'Come back!'

Angel turned to reply. 'No! If you were smart, you'd run away, too!'

It was because she had turned that she didn't see a door open, and a few people step out.

'ANGEL! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!' I yelled frantically. 'STOP!'

Naturally, like the clichéd horror movie plot my life was based upon, it was too late.


	2. First Impressions

**Uh... sorry for the late update, I guess. I have still not acquired the rights to either Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. **

**Useful Note: In terms of timeline, Max Ride is set after _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_, and the Marauders are in their fourth year. As for the other MWPP era characters (e.g.: Bellatrix, Lucius, Ted Tonks, etc.), they will be in whatever year is most convenient. **

* * *

**First Impressions**

Sirius stepped out of Zonko's, laughing at James' pathetic attempts to woo a certain redhead.

'Good luck, Prongs! You're doomed!' he called over his shoulder. He moved to observe the sweets displayed in the large window of Honeydukes. A small, plump boy appeared at his shoulder, eying the chocolates almost lustfully.

'Hey, Pete, stop drooling.' Sirius teased. Peter automatically wiped his chin.

'I am not!' he protested when he found no stray bits of drool.

'STOP!'

Sirius turned to find the source of the yell. His eyes widened. 'Holy Merlin!' he yelled as a small girl rocketed through the air, and crashed into his two of his best friends, sending them tumbling into the snow.

-o-o-o-o-

The scene played before me like the cliché horror movie I mentioned earlier. Angel crashed into the two boys, sending them tumbling into the snow. I landed hurriedly.

A black haired boy, the friend of the two Angel had nearly killed, I assumed, was shouting angrily.

'What the hell? You should control that thing! It could've killed us all!' He gestured wildly with a stick.

No matter how mad I was at Angel, she still came before angry strangers holding sticks.

'Yeah, well, maybe _you_ should've been looking, you bloody ratbastard!' I roared back.

'Oh, yeah, because people _always_ come plummeting out of the sky for no apparent reason at all and just crash into your best friends, possibly killing them!'

He had a point.

'They wouldn't die from that, you stupid idiot!'

'And you know this how, exactly? Did this happen before? I wouldn't be surprised if it had, what with the amount of self control you lot have!'

'Shut up, you bathrobe wearing freak!'

Okay, that was kind of lame. Even for me.

'Oh, what a great comeback! I'm so hurt!'

He was seriously starting to convince me that he was right, and I was, for once, wrong.

Which was a worry.

'Just shut up and leave us alone!'

'Yeah, because we were definitely the ones who dropped out of the sky, straight on top of you!'

Luckily, Iggy and Fang stepped in.

'Listen, it was just an accident, we're very sorry, but we can't control everything everyone does.' Fang said.

'So why don't you go make sure your friends are okay, then we'll just disappear, and you can forget all about us, okay?' Iggy added.

'Ha! You think you can just vanish just like that? Well, think again! You nearly killed my best friends! Bet you wouldn't let that go, pillocks!' the black haired boy shouted.

This was not going to end, was it?

-o-o-o-o-

Remus sat up, and looked around. Sirius was screaming at the people who had dropped out of the sky, Peter was flitting around, looking thoroughly confused, and James was lying next to him.

'Oi, Prongs, you okay?' he asked.

'I'm still alive, if that's what you mean. You?'

'I'll fine.' Remus pulled himself upright to a standing position. He took a step towards Sirius, then looked back. 'You coming?'

'I'm perfectly fine right here, actually.'

'You'll be soaked.'

'No more soaked than if I'd been in a snowball fight.'

'Point. I'm going to help Sirius.'

'Actually, I'll come and watch.'

'Yeah, thanks for all the help. Much appreciated.'

'No problem. Anytime.'

-o-o-o-o-

The shouting boy was joined by one of his friends that Angel had knocked over. He seemed fine, except maybe his hair was a little wet from the snow.

'Serious.' the boy said, 'They're just muggles.'

Serious? What was that supposed to mean? And 'muggles'? I'd heard us called many things before, everything from freaks to unique and special, but never muggles. What the hell was a muggle, anyway?

Whatever it meant, it worked. The shouting boy seemed to deflate. He sighed, whispered something that I didn't quite catch, and put away his stick. Then he turned to us.

'You okay?' he asked.

'We're both fine,' was the reply.

The previously shouting boy nodded. 'Sorry.' he mumbled to his shoes.

'He said sorry, in case you didn't catch that.' The new boy's tone was friendly and open. I felt a little guilty for shouting.

'Sorry.' I mumbled to my shoes.

'She just said sorry back, by the way.' Iggy said. I looked up to see he and the boy, not the one who was shouting, the other one, grin at each other.

Well, that was just dandy. I really didn't want to be friends with these freaks.

-o-o-o-o-

James finished his snow angel. Remus had gotten things calmed down pretty well, so there was no argument to watch.

He got up, and realised that Remus was right. He was soaked. Oh well. It was a small price to pay for a very nice snow angel.

Walking over to join the others, he stuck out his hand.

'James Potter. That's Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.'

The previously-shouting girl didn't take it. Instead, she strode off, her head held high. _Bitch_, he thought.

'Come on, we're getting out of here. Up and away.' she said to the rest of her group.

Only one out of five followed her.

The dark haired girl.

The dark haired girl shot an apologetic look over her shoulder, but hurried after Lil' Miss Bitchy.

The little blonde girl walked away, away from both of us. Away from Miss Bitchy, away from the three boys left behind, away from us.

-o-o-o-o-

Max and Nudge had just left, together. Angel had just walked off.

Now it was just Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and the weird people who they'd almost killed. Oops?

'Um. Yeah. I'm Iggy. Uh, nice to meet you?'

The other boys, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, cracked up laughing at Iggy's uncertainty.

The one called Sirius extended a hand. Gazzy took it, and said introduced himself.

'I'm Fang.' Fang stepped forward, hand outstretched, and James shook it. Fang looked somewhat bemused by James' energetic pumping action.

'So.' Sirius started.

'Yes, so.' Iggy replied.

'They didn't _mean_ to hurt anyone!' Gazzy piped up. 'Max is just being annoyed. She'll come around. Eventually.'

'Until then, what say we get some butterbeer?' James suggested.

'What the hell is that?' Iggy asked.

'You'll see.'

-o-o-o-o-

I strode quickly through the village. A glance behind me showed that only Nudge had come with me. The others had abandoned ship, sailed off in their proverbial life rafts, Angel in one, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang in the other.

_Oh, Fang. How could you? I thought you promised you'd never leave me again. And I thought I knew you so well that your promise was a given._

Okay, the time for drama's over, hope you liked it.

'Max! Wait up!' Nudge called. I considered slowing down when a door opened and hit me _smack bang_ in the face.

Ow.

I stumbled backwards like a sack of drunk potatoes with straws for legs, and ended up sitting in snowy sludge.

_Note to self,_I thought wearily, _Never walk close to doors after the sun sets. Ow._

'Hey, Bella, watch out there... Don't kill anyone...' a slightly drunken voice slurred from inside the doorway. I watched from my sludge patch as a shadowy figure of a girl stepped out.

The girl stepped forward, towards me. She leaned over me, and crooned at me.

'What do we have here? Is it pwaytime for the widdle kiddieth?' she cooed with a fake lisp, her grey eyes menacing. 'Did the ickle kidling get hit by the big, mean door?'

I scowled. 'Piss off.' I replied.

'Ooh, the widdle baby'th got some thpiwit! How _cute_!' she sneered.

'I SAID, PISS OFF!' I yelled, and launched a punch at her, which she caught and held. How annoying.

'Watch out there, little one.' she said coldly, dropping the lisp and the baby voice. 'You don't want to build a bad reputation.'

'Let me go.' I demanded, gesturing behind my back with my free hand for Nudge to get out of here, if she hadn't already.

'I don't think so.' her lips curved into a mocking smile. 'Can't have you hitting people here and there, can we?'

I scowled, but otherwise did nothing, instead looking for a way out of this mess.

'There's a good girl, now.' She reached to pat my head, and that was when I launched a kick at her stomach, successfully knocking her off balance.

Unfortunately, she managed to keep her hold on my wrist, so as she fell, I was pulled along with her. Dammit.

'Oh, Bella, can't we leave you alone for two minutes without _something_ happening? Just let her go.' Another female voice floated out from the doorway, and I realised that while I had, ahem, _engaged in a 'purely verbal, no physical contact whatsoever, just wits, contest'_with this girl, two people had already emerged from the door (one a blond guy, the other his equally blonde girlfriend), and a third was just coming.

'Aw, _Cissy_... You're no fun.'

'Besides, I thought we were having fun later.' Mr Blond-Guy said, hooked his arm around his girlfriend.

'Yeah... Come on, Bella, just leave her.' the last figure to emerge (definitely a guy, with green eyes and dark hair) said, before spinning the girl called Bella around and planting a kiss on her lips, which she returned enthusiastically. 'We've got things to do, _mia Bella_, so...' he purred into her ear, and she grinned, for real this time.

'That better be a promise.' She turned to me. 'See you around.'

She sneered once more, and left with the others.

I sighed as soon as they were out of earshot. There was that word again. _Muggle_. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I got up to look for Nudge.

'Nudge?' I called softly.

'Over here, Max!' she called back. I followed the sound of her voice, and found her in a back alley.

'You okay?'

'Yep. You?'

'I'm fine. We should find some food. It's kinda late.'

'Good idea. Gosh, I'm hungry anyway. What is there around here? See anything?'

'Not really. I guess we just walk from building to building and see what we can find.'

'Sure, sounds like a plan.'

'A very bad one.' I muttered quietly.

-o-o-o-o-

About ten minutes later Nudge and I were standing in a dusty, grimy sort of place where two grubby teenagers wouldn't attract much attention. There were people with masks, cowled cloaks, knives, and bags filled with something I probably didn't want to know. There was also the more innocent company, the loners standing in corners, or the poor people who couldn't afford anything better.

We were standing in The Hog's Head, and I was hoping we wouldn't end up like the hog painted on the sign: decapitated.

* * *

**Uh... I patched it up a bit, I guess. The differences are pretty small. **


End file.
